


Gardevoir and Bianca Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

"So... you can pass a lot of gas?" Asked the flatulent Bel, who was infamous in the Pokémon world for being Pokemon's Farting Bianca.

Gardevoir nodded as she was expelling flatulence herself, holding down her gas filled dress. "Well, yes... I am known for being quite gassy..."

"Well that's great!" Bianca exclaimed with joy as she spun around, feeling her white dress getting messier from her intense bassy gas passing as she held her hands together. "I never knew of anyone who would want to break so much wind! I'm so happy, I could-"

"Make your fart factory produce methane?" Gardevoir smiled as she placed her hands on Bianca's shoulders, raising her eyes. "In fact... let me show you how strong my gas is..."

Taking out her mega stone, Gardevoir mega evolved into Mega Gardevoir, her dress expelling out all the huge amount of farts she was holding within, much to Bianca's delight as the grassy route the two gassy girls were in was now evoked in a foul smelling fog of ass gas.


End file.
